


a day at the sunny bay mall

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: talia and missy are secretly friends.





	a day at the sunny bay mall

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off of this video I made about them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWCJZAxNUyk

missy had secretly always liked talia for how savage she could be with her insults. for a quite girl who kept her nose buried in the books, her insults were some of the best. iit even magened to hurt feelings sometimes, which is something that never happens to missy. when talia first spoke to her that day in the smoothie bar it became undeniable, they were going to be friends.

 

the two girls were currently at the sunny bay mall and missy was trying to convince talia that the Burnett was to cute to wear the boyish clothes she had taken off the rack and was holding in front of her. 

 

your not seriously going to choose that outfit are you? 

 

yeah, whats wrong with it?

 

well for starters its way to boyish and your not a boy

 

the green eyed girl snatched the outfit from out of her talias hands. 

 

look, I'll found something that actually suits you and conferments your looks and that isn't boyish OK? missy said putting the clothes talia picked out back on the rack and taking her hand.

 

talia sighed, OK, fine missy, you win. just don't choose anything that's to girly.

 

don't worry hon, you know I got this, missy said and winked an eye at her before pulling the Burnett with her to look at clothes missy thought was better for the tall girl to wear.

-

after hours of fussing over what was to girly and what was to boyish, missy picked out an outfit both of them liked and purchased along with a pair shiny black heels to complete the look. missy had already bought all of this seasons hottest clothes and wouldn't need to buy anymore clothes until next seasons hottest outfits came out and the ones she had went out of style.

 

talia had to quickly leave to go to the library since she always lies about being there to iris and auriana, when really she hanging out with missy. she only lies about it because shes not sure how iris would take her being friends with the blonds arch revival.

 

but missy stepped in front of the door blocking it and made the golden eyed princess promise she was going to be wearing the outfit the next time missy saw her. talia playfully rolled her eyes and agreed.

 

good, the green eyed girl said and stepped out of talias path. they both laughed and made plans to hang out again before talia left.


End file.
